La creepy-pasta
Io soltanto conosco il vero terrore, io soltanto conosco la vera creepypasta, e oggi ve la racconterò, senza censure. Era il 32 agosto del 2009, Pete, un anziano di 23 anni, stava camminando per le strade della sua città, aveva una meta? Si, infatti doveva andare al super mercato, una volta entrato Pete comprò il da mangiare, ma prima di recarsi alla cassa qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione, era una confezione di spaghetti, ma non era la solita confezione, era un po' strana, infatti ai bordi presentava graffi simili a quelli di un gattino coccoloso, la scatola era color nero lucido-opaco e presentava solo tre scritte: "Spaghetti squishy mandolino" "Original italian pasta from the best ingredients of USA, 100% italian!" e il logo, ovvero un cuore umano avvolto da spaghetti e sotto il nome di quella roba: "CREEPYPASTA". Pete guardò la scatola e convinto la comprò, poi tornò a casa e iniziò a prepararsi il da mangiare. Dopo aver finito di cuocere il sugo "White Ragoo" e la pasta, si sedette a tavola, accese la tv e iniziò a mangiare, iniziò con quegli strani spaghetti, portò la forchetta vicino a loro e……. gli spaghetti lo strattonarono, Pete cadde di faccia su di essi, poi gli spaghetti iniziarono a muoversi! Pete spaventato, corse a prendere un coltello, si fermò davanti alla cucina, e anche se poteva benissimo andare a prendere un coltello e tagliare gli spaghetti oppure scappare da casa, non lo fece e rimase immobile fino a quando gli spaghetti gli bloccarono un braccio, Pete tentò di liberarsi, ma gli spaghetti tirarono con più potenza, intanto in mezzo al piatto apparve un'orrenda faccia, aveva gli occhi pieni di capillari rotti che sanguinavano, due pupille color sangue e un sorriso inverosimile fatto da denti storti e appuntiti come quelli di uno squalo anch'essi ricoperti di sangue. Pete alla vista di quell'orrenda faccia cercò di scappare, ma gli spaghetti che gli bloccavano un braccio, iniziarono a tirare sempre più forte, fino a strappare parte dei tessuti, lasciando in vista solo i muscoli e le ossa. Pete urlava dal dolore. Gli spaghetti poi lo strattonarono facendolo sbattere su tavolo, in quell'istante gli entrarono nel naso, mentre si muovevano ferendo il malcapitato, Pete riuscì a morderne uno, non lo avesse mai fatto, perchè la pasta, prima si ritirò nel piatto…… poi si fiondò come proiettili su di lui aprendogli lo sterno, piano piano gli spaghetti tagliavano la pelle e in poco tempo le costole erano ben visibili, la pasta poi si allungò su un mobiletto, e lo utilizzò come una mazza sulla vittima. Pete era inerme e riceveva colpi sempre più forti, fino a quando non si spezzarono le costole, fu allora che gli spaghetti entrarono e gli tagliarono tutti gli organi non vitali, poi una parte di loro tirò fuori un suo polmone e piano piano lo iniziarono a bucare, un'altro gruppo invece si infilò nella bocca per attaccare i denti….. ma fu in quell'istante che Pete con tutte le forze rimaste mangiò quel gruppo di spaghetti, gli spaghetti capito l'errore decisero di finirlo, così gli tagliarono lo stomaco e poi i polmoni. Alla vista di tutto ciò ero ancora immobile dal terrore, ma dentro di me qualcosa si accese, così furioso per ciò che stavano facendo a Pete, saltai sul piatto di pasta e lo mangiai tutto, poi guardai Pete, lui mi guardò e con le ultime forze mi disse:"Addio amico" Poi morì. Morale della storia: non comprate prodotti che sembrano italiani, ma che in realtà vengono dagli Usa. Ora però vi state chiedendo chi sono io, dovete sapere che mi chiamo Puppy, ero il suo animale domestico, ovvero un pitone di 8 metri; sapete, è un peccato che Pete sia stato ucciso da quella pasta malefica, già da tre giorni tutte le mattine mi stendevo sul suo letto per prendere le misure, visto che avevo programmato di mangiarlo, però non volevo facesse una fine simile, io volevo solo strangolarlo nel sonno e poi ingoiarlo, così non avrebbe sofferto, perchè dopo tutto era il mio modo di ringraziarlo per tutto ciò che aveva fatto per me. Categoria:Crappypasta Categoria:Crappypasta pretenziose Categoria:Esseri Malvagi Categoria:Made by M95 quello di YouTube